


My Year With Amy

by CalvinHGatsby



Category: Amy Winehouse (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby
Summary: A young Canadian woman named Ariel Garfinkel who has just graduated from university after studying abroad in London. Deciding to set down roots in the UK, she eventually lands a position as personal assistant to Amy Winehouse herself. As Ariel finds a place in her inner circle, she and Amy become close friends. This eventually develops into a passionate affair. Ariel revels in the joy of her first love while Amy begins her final descent. Ariel wants desperately to save her girlfriend, not realizing that she is already gone.
Relationships: Amy Winehouse/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Black Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A HUGE FAN OF AMY WINEHOUSE AND I MEAN NO DISRESPECT WITH MY STORY. AMY HERSELF ADMITTED THAT SHE WAS BISEXUAL AND I JUST WANTED HO BEYOND THE ADDICTIONS AND SHOW AMY AS THE KIND AND CARING PERSON THAT SHE WAS.

_ Legal office of Attorney Heath Parker. London, England. July 30, 2011 _

"For the record, please state your full name please." The lawyer requested as the young woman leaned into the mic.

  
"Ariel Rivka Garfinkel." the woman stated. She had cherry red hair and smooth white skin. She wore a round pair of glasses that showed her deep brown eyes.

"What was your relationship to miss Winehouse?" Mr. Parker asked. Ariel was silent for a moment before she responded.

"I was...her personal assistant." she stated.

"I will remind you that you are speaking under oath and therefore, I would advise you to answer truthfully on all matters." Parker continued. "This inquiry is to determine the circumstances surrounding the death of Amy Winehouse."

"It's like I told Mr. Winehouse," Ariel said. "I wasn't with Amy that morning."

"But you were with her for the 11 and a half months leading up to that morning, were you not?"

"Yes...I was."

"I am interviewing everyone who was close to her, as per Mitch Winehouse's request," Heath explained. "I am going to need you to divulge all aspects of your relationship with miss Winehouse; both professionally and privately."

"All right," Ariel relented. 

"I must ask, did your relationship with miss Winehouse go past the boundaries of professionalism?"

"We became close friends, if that's what you mean?"

"Did your friendship ever turn physical?" The lawyer inquired as Ariel gave him a cold stare.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." she replied coldly.

"Miss Garfinkel, it is my business because Mr. Winehouse wishes to protect his daughter's legacy as much as possible. In order to protect her, I must know about every skeleton in her closet." 

"Fine..." Heath poured Ariel a glass of water as he turned on the tape recorder.

"Right, start at the very beginning," he commanded as Ariel took a drink. "How did you end up working for Amy Winehouse?"

"Well, I'm from Montreal, Canada and I came over because I was accepted at Cambridge university," she explained. "I graduated with a degree in communications and I decided to stay in London and make my life here."

"How did you get the position?"

"I was friends with a girl who was friends with Raye."

"You mean Raye Cosbert: her manager?" 

"Yes, he had told her that they needed someone to be a go-for for Amy and she knew that I needed a job..."

* * *

_ Ariel's Flat. London, England. 11.5 months earlier. _

Ariel was in the living room, having a cup of tea when all of the sudden, there was a barrage of knocks on her door. 

"I'm coming," Ariel said as she got up to answer the door. To her surprise, it was her best friend Chelsea.

"Hey bestie!" Chelsea exclaimed as she wrapped Ariel in a hug. 

"Chelsea hi!" she exclaimed in turn as she let her best friend come inside. "What brings you here?"

"I have the most brilliant news!" Chelsea explained as she sat down. "Remember how you told me that you were looking for a job?"

"Yeah," Ariel agreed.

"Well, what I told you that you could be working for Amy bloody Winehouse!" Chelsea squealed, her voice filled with delight. Ariel was speechless. She wasn't a die hard fan of Amy Winehouse, but she had heard her music once or twice in the pubs and she had to give credit where credit was due and admit that the lady had an amazing voice. 

"You're pulling my leg," Ariel replied.

"I am not!" Chelsea insisted. "I told you before, I'm tight with her manager Raye Cosbert. He told me that he's in the market for a personal assistant for Amy and I thought of you.

"Why?" Ariel inquired. 

"Because you've been whining about how you need a job to pay for the flat, Raye said he'll give you an interview. He's got an office at Island records. He's expecting you tomorrow at 3."

"Chelsea!" Ariel admonished. "Why the Hell would you set something up for me behind my back? What if I was busy tomorrow at 3?"

"Are you?"

"No...but that's not the point."

"Come on girl, I got you a shit at working for one of the greatest singers on the planet, where is the gratitude?"

"Thank you Chelsea," Ariel said as she knew that it was pointless to fight. Besides, Ariel thought that it was indeed a good opportunity at the time. 

* * *

_ Island Records. The next day. _

The next day, Ariel took a bus and she arrived on time. She went into the building and she had to admit to herself that she was a little intimidated at being in an actual record company building. The girl was able to calm herself though by the time she got to the front desk. 

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Ariel Garfinkel, I have an appointment with Raye Cosbert," she replied. The receptionist checked her computer and nodded.

"Right, Mr. Cosbert is expecting you," the woman stated. "He's on the fifth floor."

"Thank you," Ariel said as she went to the elevator and took it up to floor number five. Eventually, she tracked down the office and saw a big burly black man inside. 

"Mr. Cosbert?" Ariel asked as the man turned to her.

"You must be Ariel?" he said as he stood up and shook her hand. "Sit down." 

"Thank you for seeing me," she said. "I appreciate the opportunity."

"Well, my homegirl Chelsea says good things about you."

"Yeah, she's great."

"You have any experience?" Raye inquired.

"I was the secretary for my synagogue during high schoo back home," Ariel answered.

"That's good," he said. "Basically, what this job is you're going to be a go-fer. Go for this, go for that. Get Amy whatever she needs and make sure that everything in her life is going smooth." 

"Ok, I can do that," she replied.

"Would you be cool with signing a non disclosure agreement?" Cosbert asked. "Amy's a girl that values her privacy?"

"Um...sure whatever you need," Ariel agreed.

"Ace, now there's just one more thing you need to do?"

"What's that?"

"Meet the boss."


	2. Meeting Miss Winehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel meets hew new boss for the first time

_Legal offices of Heath Parker. London, England. Present day._

"Mr. Cosbert offered you the job just like that?" Mr. Parker asked in disbelief.

"He trusted me because Chelsea told him that he could," Ariel pointed out. "He took her word for it. He told me later on that he had interviewed 18 other people for the position, but he didn't take any of them to meet Amy because they were either unqualified, too much of a fan girl or boy, or they were looking to cheat Amy."

"Three days later was the first time that you met Ms. Winehouse, correct?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Yes," Ariel answered. "Raye drove me over to her flat in Camden Town for us to meet."

* * *

_Amy's Flat, Camden. London, England. August 11, 2010._

Ariel rode in the passenger seat of Raye Cosbert's car as he drove her over to Amy's home in Camden, on the way he warned her on what to expect.

"She has been off the drugs for a year or so now" Raye explained. "But she's still drinking, so if you find any booze around, you pour it down the drain, okay?"

"Got it, anything else I should know?" Ariel inquired as they pulled up to the flat.

"Yes, don't bolt if she acts a bit queer, Amy's a real quirky girl, it's just her way." Raye stated as they got out of the car, he pulled out a key once they reached the door and opened it letting her inside first. As Ariel walked in, she was surprised to see that it looked like the flat of any normal person in London. There were books, CD's, and a TV as well as a couple of wine bottles lying about. Other than a Spanish looking guitar in the corner, there was nothing to suggest that a famous musician lived here.

"Oi, Amy!" Raye called out. "There's someone here to meet you."

"All right, keep your trousers on!" yelled someone from upstairs. A minute later, Ariel watched as a woman descended the staircase. She had curly black hair and pale white skin that had several tattoos on it. So, this was Amy Jade Winehouse. She was wearing only a bra and shorts and it looked like she had just gotten out of bed and for all Ariel knew, maybe she did.

"Hello, and who might you be?" she asked as she sized Ariel up.

"My name's Ariel, Ariel Garfinkel," the young woman said as she offered her hand for a shake. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Winehouse." Amy let out a small chuckle as she ran her fingers across Ariel's outstretched hand.

"You can call me Amy, darlin'" the star insisted. "Being called Ms. Winehouse makes me feel like I'm an old maid and I am not buying a rocking chair yet little girl." Ms. Garfinkel let out a small chuckle in spite of herself as Amy sat down on her knees in the middle of the floor.

"Let me guess, you're a huge fan aren't you?" she asked as Ariel cleared her throat.

"I've listened to your music here and there...but I wouldn't say that I'm a big fan," she admitted quietly to Amy, she wasn't really in her comfort zone, and Amy made her nervous for some reason.

"What's the matter, don't like the way I sound, do you?" asked Amy curiously

"No. I just...I don't get out much." Ariel admitted.

"Yes. I can see that." Amy insisted already seeming to have made up her mind. "That's an issue, we're gonna need to work on that."

"That's what everyone says," Ariel replied as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You go to Uni?" she asked as she started to crawl up on the sofa.

"Yes, Cambridge actually," Ariel explained.

"I can believe it," Amy replied. "You look like you got lots of brains."

"Thank you Amy," Ariel said as Amy began to walk on the top of the couch cushions. She pretended to be a tightrope walker as Ariel and Raye looked on with concern.

"Amy, are you sure your good love?" he asked as Amy turned her head.

"Don't be a party pooper Raye-Raye," Amy chuckled to herself. "I'm a professional." As she said that, the singer began to lose her footing.

"Amy!" Ariel cried out as she ran over to the couch and managed to catch Amy in her arms as they both fell to the floor.. Amy giggled as she gave the young Ms. Garfinkel an Eskimo kiss.

"I like this one Raye," Amy said as she stood up and began walking in the direction of her bedroom. "I'm gonna get her have fun if it's the last bloody thing I do." said Amy as she walked upstairs, and Raye helped Ariel to her feet.

"What just happened?" Ariel inquired.

"You got the job hun" Raye said with a smirk.

"Really?" Ariel asked in surprise. "I didn't think that she liked me."

"Trust me Ms. Ariel," Raye assured her. "If Amy didn't like you, she would have told you straight to your face. I've seen her do it."

"Dear God..." Ariel exclaimed as she slumped down in the couch, wondering what in the name of God she had gotten herself into.


	3. ThreeA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel & Amy Go out for lunch

**Legal offices of Heath Parker. London, England. Present day.**

"So, that is how you became employed by Ms. Winehouse?" Mr. Parker asked as Ariel nodded.

"Yeah, that's how I met her," she replied. "Mr. Cosbert had me sign a confidentiality and non-disclosure agreement. I was allowed to tell my family who I was working for, but that was it. Now that Amy had stopped taking drugs and was recording new songs, they were worried about potential scandals in the paper or the music getting leaked. They didn't want her to spiral again." 

"So, what was it like, being the personal assistant to Amy Winehouse?" Mr. Parker inquired as he started the tape recorder back up again.

"Well, it was like Raye said, at first it was mainly getting things that Amy needed." Ariel told the lawyer. "I would go to the grocery store or to pick up papers for her to sign. You know, basic assistant things."

"When did things change?" Mr. Parker questioned.

"For the first few days, I hardly saw Amy." Ariel explained. "I mostly dealt with Raye and her bodyguard: Andrew Morris. I didn't see her again until at least a week into the job."

* * *

**Amy's flat. Camden Town. London, England. August, 2011.**

Ariel had arrived at Amy's flat at 11:30 AM. As she knocked on the door, Andrew Morris greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Garfinkel," he said as he rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "Amy's not up yet. I tried to roust her, but she just got cross with me."

"Ok," Ariel said as the bodyguard let her inside. Against her better judgement and Andrew's warnings, Ariel went upstairs and knocked on Amy's door.

"Bloody Hell Andrew, I said I'll get up when I'm good and ready, so bugger off!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Amy, it's me...Ariel," her assistant announced timidly from the doorway.

"Right, come in," As Ariel entered the room, she saw that it was rather untidy. As for Amy herself, she was only wearing a black bra and floral panties.

"Um...OK..." Ariel stuttered nervously as Amy giggled.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she joked. "What did you expect me to be wearing to bed, a corset and dress?"

"No, of course not...I just...Andrew was hoping that you were ready to get up."

"Might as well, you want to grab some lunch?"

"You want to get lunch with me?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I asked you didn't I?" Amy asked in return as she put on a tank top.

"All right, where do you want to go?"

"There's a place not far from here called Hook, it's a brilliant little chippie." Amy put on some shorts and her slip-on shoes as she did her makeup in the mirror.

"It sounds great." Ariel said as Amy smiled at her.

"Could you help me with my hair?" she asked as she motioned to her beehive which was on a fake head. Ariel nodded as she picked up the beehive and helped attach it to its owner's head.

"Thanks, it's always such a bother to put on," Amy said as she stood up. "But I love seeing the looks on people's faces when they see me wearing it."

* * *

**Hook. Camden Town. Later that day.**

Andrew drove Amy and Ariel over to Hook and she had to admit that she'd gotten a good first impression of the place. It made her feel as if she were at the seaside. The simple, maritime-themed furnishings were reminiscent of a beach hut. The walls were painted blue like the sea. There were paparazzi there snapping pics as they went inside, but the women did their best to ignore them.

"You're right Amy, it looks wonderful." Ariel admitted as they took a booth. A waiter came by and Amy ordered a big helping of fish and chips for the both of them.

"So, Ariel..." Amy started as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's so bloody formal, can I call you something else? How about Arie?" Ariel was not used to be called anything but her name, but truth be told, she liked the way the nickname rolled off the singer's tongue.

"Only if I can call you Ames," Ariel said as she surprised herself by the quick comeback. She was usually a passive kind of girl.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, darlin," Amy said as she downed a glass of beer. "Tell me about yourself, Raye didn't tell me too much about you." Ariel sighed as she never liked being out on the spot. The food came and Ariel tried to open us as they ate.

"There's not much to tell," she admitted. "I was born in Montreal; I was raised in a Jewish home."

"Me too," Amy giggled. "How about school, were you wild back then?"

"I didn't have time; I spent every second of those four years trying to get a scholarship to a good school."

"Why, weren't your parents going to pay to send you?"

"My mom doesn't make enough, and my dad is..."

"Dead or wanker?" Amy asked bluntly as Ariel sighed.

"Wanker I guess," she replied. "He divorced my mom after I was born because he got tired of a father's responsibility. My mom had to raise me and my older brother by herself. He still comes by when he wants money or a roll in the hay. My mom just can't say no to him!" Ariel was tearing up as Amy ran her fingernail over her hand and filled her eyes with sympathy.

"Arie..." Amy said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ariel said as she collected herself. "I don't know why I told you that. I haven't told anyone else here about my home life.

"I ain't sorry," Amy said as she gave Ariel's hand a squeeze. "That's what friends do; they tell each other the heavy shit."

"Friends?" The young girl asked hesitantly.

"I know that Raye wants you to baby sit me and as much I hate it, I can't blame him..." Amy relented. "But I don't want a babysitter. I'd rather have a friend. I used to have mates but...they've been giving me the cold shoulder because of the drugs. I miss having a gal pal. I was thinking maybe you could be that for me Arie if you wanted to?"

"Yeah Ames, I could do that," Ariel said as the women smiled at the thought that they were no longer alone with their pain.


	4. FourA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel & Amy act on their feelings for one another.

_Legal offices of Heath Parker. London, England. Present Day._

"So, you developed a close friendship with Ms. Winehouse?" Mr. Parker inquired as the tape recorder kept right on recording.

"Yes." Ariel replied. "I would go over to her flat every day, we'd get food from this local deli that she liked or fast-food, whatever she was in the mood for. For that first month, she wasn't really doing anything major. It was basically just me helping her bodyguard make sure that she stayed out of trouble."

"When did your relationship go past the bounds of a platonic friendship?" he asked as Ariel grew shy.

"About a month in," she admitted. "We were getting really close and I started to bond with Amy and before I knew it...things had escalated."

* * *

_Amy's Flat. Camden Town. London, England. 11 months ago._

Ariel and Amy stumbled into the flat with her bodyguard close behind. The women had spent the day at an amusement park after Amy had been pestering everyone to get her out of the flat. Thinking back, Ariel was astounded at how fearless Amy had been. The singer had wanted to do all of the biggest and scariest roller coasters. Her assistant had tried to get her to do something less taxing, but Amy insisted. It wouldn't have been such a hassle if she hadn't made Ariel go on every single coaster with her.

"You're so lucky that I didn't throw up," Ariel insisted as the two flopped down on the couch.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Arie!" Amy laughed as she kicked off her shoes. "You loved it!" Ariel sighed as she had to admit to herself that by the end of the day, she had really enjoyed herself.

"Is there anything you want me to get before I head out?" she asked as the singer groaned.

"I don't want you to go," she whined stubbornly.

"Ames, I have to go home," Ariel reminded her boss, she did have things that she needed to get done.

"No, you don't," Amy said as she hopped up from the couch. "You could stay the night and we could have a slumber party..."

Ariel tried to argue but Amy started to give her puppy dog eyes, and she knew that the battle was as good as lost.

"All right, I'll stay," the assistant sighed as Amy squealed with delight and embraced her immediately.

"Yes! We're gonna have so much fun," she insisted as Ariel rolled her eyes. She and Amy proceeded to take shots of the cold gin from Amy's fridge.

"So Arie, you got a handsome lad pining after you?"

"No, no boyfriends," she said as she let out an awkward chuckle.

"I don't buy it," Amy said with a shake of her head insistently, "Girl like you with no potential suitors?"

"Well, I was always busy with schoolwork," Ariel explained. "So, I never really had time to date. Besides, I'm kind of... more into girls."

"You're gay?" Amy asked curiously, she seemed shocked by the admission.

Ariel nodded nervously. She hadn't come out to very many people and her family hadn't been thrilled with the news when she told them.

"Yeah...is that OK?" she asked as Amy gave her a smile.

"It's perfectly fine with me darlin," she assured her assistant as she squeezed her hands. "I'll tell you something...I'm bi."

"You're bisexual?" Ariel asked in surprise as Amy nodded.

"What can I say, guys are fun... but that doesn't mean that I don't like pretty girls." She whispered as Ariel couldn't help but laugh along in spite of herself. Amy just had that effect on her.

"Is that why you hired me?" Ariel asked sarcastically as Amy was silent. Ariel stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I like beautiful girls." Amy admitted as she shrugged her shoulders. Ariel blushed as she looked away from the singer.

"I'm not beautiful." Ariel insisted as Amy put her hands on her cheeks and turned her face to her eyes.

"Oi, you better not ever say that again!" Amy exclaimed. "That's bullocks. If I say that you're beautiful, then you are bloody beautiful; got it?"

"OK." Ariel whispered as she let out a nod, not looking her in the eyes as she did so. Self-esteem had never been her strong suit.

"Say it," Amy commanded, she was being very persistent, "I'm a beautiful girl."

"I'm a Beautiful girl." Ariel said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Amy wipes it away and smiled.

"That's right darlin." She whispered as the women stared at each other, and for a few minutes it didn't seem like anything would happen when Amy suddenly leaned over and kissed Ariel right on the lips. Ariel was stunned for a moment before she returned the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away frantically, her brain telling her that this was not right, she was indeed her boss after all.

"I'm so sorry Amy," she stuttered as she stood up from the couch and tried to collect herself. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking..." Amy got up and wrapped her arms around Ariel.

"Listen to me Arie," she said as she lifted Ariel's cheek with her fingers. "You're a big girl. You can do whatever you want...with whoever you want."

"But Ames..." Ariel whispered as Amy put her finger to her lips effectively stopping the argument in its tracks.

"Shh my beautiful girl," she softly commanded. "We can stop if you want...or we can keep going. What do you want to do?" Ariel thought about it for a moment. Everything in her mind was screaming that this was unprofessional, and that they should stop. But Ariel's heart did not want to stop though. Against her better judgement, she decided to let whatever was going to happen then happen.

"I want to kiss you again." She insisted as Amy smiled before giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you say darlin," she whispered in Ariel's ear as she moved towards her lips.


End file.
